The present invention pertains to the art of swivel joints. It finds particular application in conjunction with swivel joints for supporting swiveling lamp arms and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to other pivotal connections and joints. The invention will find utility in pivotally connecting members for other purposes such as fluid carrying members, structural members for supporting decorative and functional appliances, such as shaving mirrors, candle sconces, and the like.
Heretofore, wall mounted swivel lamps were commonly free to undergo swiveling rotation in a wide arc. Although rotation limiting structures have been used to limit the arm from swiveling around and around twisting the wire passing therethrough, it was considered advantageous for the arms to rotate a full 360.degree.. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,393 issued May 31, 1983 to the inventor herein.
The 360.degree. swiveling arms were relatively successful, particularly in areas where illumination was desired but floor and table space were limited. However, swivel lamps have found little acceptance in the confined living areas of recreational vehicles, boats, trailers, and the like. The freely movable arms were apt to swing during acceleration, braking, hills, and the like causing damage to the supported light fixture.
The prior art swivel lamps were commonly mounted to a box or other supporting surface with a pair of threaded nipples as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,650 issued July 10, 1984 to the inventor herein. Washers were placed between the swivel and the supporting surface to prevent binding. At one end, the threaded nipples were threaded into tapped threads in the relatively thin side walls of the swivel members. The other end received a nut or similar retaining member. The relatively small cross section of available thread in the swivel member limited the strength in this mounting arrangement. Moreover, the nipples tended to shift in the holes of the mounting surface moving the swivel lamp arm out of a vertical plane.
In recreational vehicles and other moving structures, it is desirable to increase the mounting strength to resist acceleration and braking forces. Moreover, the vibration associated with a moving structure tends to accelerate the tendency for the lamp assembly to become crooked.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved swivel lamp assembly which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.